


Priceless

by MusicalPancakes77



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, This is pretty fluffy- though towards the end there's a bit of a tear-jerker?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalPancakes77/pseuds/MusicalPancakes77
Summary: This is my Secret Santa gift for Breakfastandfurious! Apologies this is so late my dude, this was just about done and Christmas came and swept my legs right out from under me ;; Hopefully you like this tho! <3





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakfastandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastandfurious/gifts).



Outside, the cold was flurrying. Sportacus found himself grateful for being in the heat of his airship, where his cheeks weren’t red from the cold and his lungs crisp from the air. The heater roared dutifully through the vents, pushing at the extra wrapping paper that he had laying over the table. He hummed as he finished taping the last of Robbie’s gift, a pretty purple bow pressed to the corner. In his stick-straight writing, he wrote Robbie’s name, a smile curling over his lips at the thought of his clever boyfriend. 

It was Christmas Day in Lazytown. The clouds broke from their light flurry to occasionally fly down a beam of sunlight, painting the town in sparkles of silver and gold. The children were spending the day inside with their families, who had driven over from the neighboring cities to occupy the otherwise seemingly empty town. While Sportacus hadn’t flown home for Christmas with his own family that year, he _was_ spending it with someone special. 

“Sportacus,” his airship’s AI gently said, “it is almost four O’clock. It would be wise to pack up and get ready to head to Robbie’s. It is 28 degrees outside, so I suggest dressing warmly.” 

Sportacus tugged himself from his thoughtful reverie and smiled up at his ceiling. “Thank you, Ship! It is getting late, huh? I can see the sun beginning to set in the distance.” It was true, through the clouds he could see the beginning oranges and pinks of the sunset, which would only get darker as the evening continued on. 

With a flip that mimicked the excitement in his chest, Sportacus got up from his squatted position to throw the wrapping paper back into his closet. He threw the tape and the bag of bows along too, figuring he could clean the mess later. Present tucked under one arm, he danced over the buttons to lower the table and put away his still-out bed. 

The sun shone beautifully on the inside of his cabin. On the ceiling about his bed, the light glinted off the eyelets on his cotton candy-colored pride flag. Warmth curled through his chest as he gazed upon the striped possession. It’d been a gift from Robbie about two years ago after Sportacus had dared to reveal his personal secret. His past relationships hadn’t taken that fact too well, though Robbie had kissed the corners of his lips and told him, “I’ll love you all the same, Sportacus. Thank you for telling me.” Sportacus had tackled him in pure joy, much to Robbie’s yelp of surprise. 

Speaking of gifts, however, Robbie had invited him down for Christmas Dinner with a gift exchange. There was also the promise of cuddling and movies involved, with perhaps a mention of sugar-free hot chocolate. _That_ was a dealbreaker, and while Sportacus knew that he always spent Christmases in Lazytown with Robbie, it still made him excited to go see _his_ clever, handsome, and intelligent boyfriend. He always knew exactly what to say, knew exactly what Sportacus enjoyed, and honestly? He knew every Christmas with Robbie was memorable and special, making his heart warm just that much more and his smile curl even dreamier. 

“Sportacus?” The ship asked, her tone almost concerned, if that was possible. Sportacus shook his head, ripping his gaze from the pride flag and back outside the windshield. 

“Right, sorry, Ship. Scarf, please?” The closet nearest his door opened, revealing his scarf, mittens, winter hat, and barely used jacket. There was an assortment of other winter clothes that he never seemed to don, but that was purely because Lazytown cold was _nothing_ like North cold. His scarf and body-heat would serve him fine here, thank you. 

“Door!” Down went the door, bringing in a cold swirl of air. If it was possible, Sportacus felt the cabin drop about five degrees in about as many seconds. “Ship, could you fly above the clouds in about twenty minutes? It’s supposed to storm tonight, and I’d rather not clean off snow if I were to park.”

“Of course, Sportacus. Merry Christmas, enjoy your evening.”

“You too, Ship!” Then he jumped down, only feeling momentarily stupid for telling his AI to have a good Christmas. Robbie’d taught him that some machines weren’t _entirely_ emotionless, if SugarPie was anything to go by. Their coding had been redone, so the robo-dog wasn’t quite malicious anymore, but they certainly could be an emotional pooch. He wondered as he landed, easily in town square, if Robbie had them activated. He’d see when he arrived, it seemed. 

Stephanie waved from her uncle’s window as Sportacus passed. A warm smile overtook his features as he waved back, pace light as he jogged out of town. The clouds had covered the sky again, a few tiny flurries acting as his company. Maybe the cow billboard, too, since the sight of it almost felt like home at that point. 

The catwalk by the hatch had been shoveled and salted recently. A familiar looking bent shovel was leaned against the stairs, a half-spilled bag of salt sitting nearby. Sportacus bound up the steps, boots crunching as he walked, before opening the hatch and jumping down. It’d been a while since he’d needed to explicitly ask permission to enter. Robbie trusted him, even gave him a key to the rarely used padlock on the hatch. 

As cold as houses got, Robbie's was _certainly_ the coolest. Sometimes it seemed to snow under his own roof, which never failed to make Sportacus worry. The slide was freezing on his backside, his breaths puffed up and grey as he descended. Expertly, he flipped into a landing after shooting out of the slide. The lair seemed even colder than it had been the day before. 

A voice wafted from the kitchen. Boisterous, happy, followed by a burst of bellowing laughter. Sportacus listened to the vague words as he took in the lair. The catwalk’s costume tubes were backlit by red and green lights, the clothes festive. A light layering of frost covered the benches and floors, Robbie’s blankets strewn over his orange chair. 

“ _BARK! BARK!_ ”

Sportacus jumped when SugarPie clattered into the room. So they were active! Gone were the wheels, replaced by strong longs that Robbie had spent months working the schematics on for. Sportacus laughed as the robo-dog jumped against his legs, barking as he ran circles around him. 

“Hello!” He laughed, reaching down to run a calloused hand over SugarPie’s soft tufts. “Hello, you silly doggy! Where’s Robbie, huh? The kitchen?” 

“ _BARK!_ ”

“I’m right here, you kook.”

Sportacus looked up and into the eyes of his smug boyfriend. Robbie leaned against the hallway entrance, smirking as he looked over his boyfriend and dog. A spoon was held deftly between his fingers, dripping everytime he shifted. A concoction of Christmas-dinner-smell floated from the kitchen, coaxing a hum from Sportacus. 

“So you are,” he said, “and what do I smell from the kitchen? Ham? Potatoes?”

Robbie laughed as Sportacus zipped over and pressed kisses into his cheeks. He returned the gesture, chastely, as he turned back down the hallway. The spoon dripped as he flicked it Sportacus’ way. “Well, wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes, actually, I would,” came the fond snort. 

Robbie had indeed made ham, alongside potatoes, corn, gravy, and a handful of cookies and a cheesecake. The two of them helped themselves to heaping plates, though the contents of both differed greatly. Sportacus deposited his present under the metallic scrap tree in the living room, right before snuggling up to Robbie as he turned on a cheesy, horrible Christmas movie for background noise.

They talked about everything and anything. Sportacus laughed when Robbie almost dropped his plate and got most of his first slice of cheesecake smothered into his cheek. Being sugar-free, Sportacus took joy in the blush Robbie conjured when he licked a stripe from his jawline. He was then berated over it, Robbie scowling and grumbling about him being a, “Heathen, for making me jump like that! You’re insane, Sportafool!” They fell into silence, then giggled between themselves at the mess they’d become. 

The evening carried on in a much similar, domestic fashion. Around seven Robbie brought out the sugar-free hot chocolate. A different, equally horrible Hallmark Christmas movie was on as SugarPie ran around with their new rope toy. They’d stolen it from beneath the tree earlier that evening, having not known the patience to wait. Sportacus smiled as they settled against the chair, where he snuggled against Robbie’s shoulder. Their gifts sat in their laps, ready to be opened whenever they were ready. 

Finally, Robbie picked up his gift. There was a raised eyebrow sent his way, not that Sportacus could really see with his head rested against Robbie’s bony shoulder. He could feel it though, and found his own smirk when Robbie eagerly shook it close to his other ear. 

“What’d you get me?”

“Why don’t you open it in find out?”

Robbie huffed. “You never make things fun, do you?”

“Robbie, _opening_ your gift _is_ the fun part.”

“No, that’s work. Getting gifts _is_ fun, but _physically_ having to unwrap and unbox everything is just- _too much exercise!_ ” Sportacus laughed. Only Robbie would think that present opening was too much work. There was a similar chuckle vibrating through his boyfriend though, so maybe Robbie saw amusement in the concept as well. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll open it.” 

Sportacus sipped at his hot cocoa in reply. Robbie’s fingers wiggled in glee as he felt up the seams of the wrapping paper. His nose twitched as he dramatically pulled the paper off, all of it gone with one tug, only to be met with a plain brown box. Sportacus laughed at the grunt Robbie gave. 

“Doesn’t look very interesting.”

“Hush you! Open it, open it!”

“Jeez,” Robbie chuckled, “I think you’re more excited about it than I am.” 

“Maybe I am,” Sportacus said with a huff, a smile still curling over his lips. Robbie gave in and opened the box though, his eyes bright at what he picked up out of it. 

“Sportacus…” He whispered in awe, turning the object around. “How… did you get this?!”

Sportacus chuckled, back straightened as he prepared to explain. Robbie’s gift was the finest chocolate in the North, which wasn’t usually traded or sold below their borders. It was actually very hard to come by, often expensive too. Sportacus had bought a few solid bars and sat them in the lap of a purple and white cow plushie. A heart was stitched around the left eye, a happy smile on its snout. If Robbie were to squeeze the paw, it would say variations of love declarations.

“I know how much you love chocolate, and since you said you’ve never tried chocolate from my home before, I thought I could give you a taste. That, and I know you love cows.”

Robbie turned his head and pressed a searing kiss to his lips. Sportacus felt his eyelids float close as he kissed back, leaning into his boyfriend’s form.

“I-... thank you, so much. I love you too, Sportacus. Just- wasn’t this stuff expensive, you said?”

The words were hot as they blurted from his lips. “My love for you is priceless- nothing would ever be too much for you.”

That got him another kiss, longer, and they both parted with dumb grins and half-lidded eyes. 

“Open yours,” Robbie hummed, nudging him with his elbow. He seemed nervous, with his fidgeting and the twitching of his nose. Sportacus chuckled as he set aside his cocoa cup to pick up his gift. 

It was a medium-sized rectangular box, similar to the ones that usually held clothes and tissue paper. It felt as light, maybe lighter, too. Sportacus tore off the wrapping paper with less elegance and more clumsy fingers as he tore the tape from the white box. He opened it, expecting maybe a sweater or a new dress shirt, since Robbie had been nagging him about his wardrobe, but what he saw made an actual, surprised sob wrack through his chest. 

“Robbie- you-”

“Is it okay? The right size?”

Sportacus sniffed as he gazed at his boyfriend with wide, adoring eyes. The beige binder that stared up at him was definitely the right size- Robbie was a seamstress and a fashion genius, of course he remembered the size Sportacus had rambled off months ago- but it was the cheque and startling amount of money that really got his gears turning.

“I- yeah, it’s the right size, I’m so surprised you remembered! But Robbie, the money-”

Robbie chuckled as he too set aside his cup, his hands reaching out to pick up the cheque. He waved it in front of Sportacus’ face, his own twitching as he took a serious and deep breath. “I’m glad the size is right, but this- right here, Sport- is for you. I know you’re so close to having enough for the surgery, you said money is the only thing stopping you now. Your doctor back home said you were all clear, it was just the surgery itself that you couldn’t afford yet. And _yes, I know, I know,_ that you don’t want my money… but it’s not mine.

“I’ve been doing commissions for the last few months. This, all written out for you? Is _yours._ It was all set aside just for you. I want you to be _happy,_ Sportacus, with yourself, and you’re so close to being there. I just- I wanted to be that last push to help you be the person you’re meant to be. The binder is for until then, because, well, you won’t need it afterward. Besides, like you said: my love for you is priceless. Nothing would ever be too much for you. ”

A whole sob wracked through Sportacus’ chest. His eyes had teared up not even halfway through Robbie’s explanation. Tears dripped down his chin and he childishly sniffled as he flung himself into Robbie’s arms. There was a grunt, but it was happy, and lanky arms were holding him back just as tight. There were kisses at his forehead, against his beanie, but he couldn’t register much beyond his own overjoyed sobs. He was going to get his surgery, he was going to be _himself,_ and Robbie had not only supported him, but _enabled_ him to take that step. This must have been what true happiness felt like, for what else felt as burning and bright but such passion? There was no doubt in his mind that he didn’t deserve the gift that was Robbie Rotten, the town’s retired villain and best boyfriend in the whole entire world. Sportacus sniffled and dripped snot and tears all over his neck and vest, though he couldn’t find himself to be ashamed as Robbie whispered sweet words into his ears. 

When he could finally pull away, Sportacus grinned as he pressed a scorching kiss to the corners of Robbie’s lips. A genuine grin curled against his own, warm caresses against his back and shoulders. He breathed a breath of shuddering relief as, with red-rimmed eyes, he gazed upon his nervous but hopeful boyfriend. 

“I love you so freaking much, Robbie Rotten. You’ve given me, I think, the best Christmas gift I could ever receive. I- thank you so much-” His voice cracked on the last word, another wave of tears threatening to spill. Robbie pulled him back in for another hug, where they remained for a good five minutes. 

Finally, speaking over the hushed volume of the terrible movie, Robbie spoke with a strong conviction and a gentle tone. “I love you too, Sportacus, so so much. Merry Christmas.” 

He pressed another kiss to Sportacus’ temples, his arms shifting to hold him even more comfortably. They moved their gifts out of their laps, replaced with half-empty and cold cocoa cups, as they settled in for the evening. Between the crying and the kissing and the hilariously funny but terribly aged Christmas movies, it was probably the best Christmas Sportacus had ever celebrated in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I hope you liked it! Ik I haven't written Lazytown in like, 5ever, so I tried to keep them from being too OOC. I'm so sorry if anything seemed weird or rude, since I'm not trans myself. I love the concept though, bc why can't Sport or any other LT character be trans, actually? It was something that you mentioned you liked alongside SportaRobbie, so I really hope this hit it's mark. Happy Holidays my friend! <3


End file.
